Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method therefor, a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium and, more particularly, to a technique suitably used for screen sharing by transmitting an image to be displayed on a display to another apparatus via a network.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique of wirelessly mirroring a display screen has been proposed as Wi-Fi CERTIFIED Miracast® and the like (“Wi-Fi CERTIFIED Miracast|Wi-Fi Alliance”, http://www.wi-fi.org/discover-wi-fi/wi-fi-certified-miracast). Mirroring is a technique of sharing a screen by transmitting the display screen of a transmission apparatus to a reception apparatus via a network. In “Wi-Fi CERTIFIED Miracast|Wi-Fi Alliance”, Wi-Fi Direct® has been proposed as a method in which a transmission apparatus and a reception apparatus are directly connected to each other by a wireless network. In addition, Wi-Fi Protected Setup® has been proposed as a method of simplifying security setting at the time of wireless network connection. WPS includes a PIN method of making settings by a password, a PBC method of making settings by a push button, and an NFC method of making settings using NFC (Near Field Communication). As described above, with Wi-Fi CERTIFIED Miracast®, the user can directly share a screen via a wireless network by a simple operation.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2011-118243 and 2003-069923 propose techniques for authenticating a network connection by displaying an authentication password by a reception apparatus and inputting the password displayed on the reception apparatus from a transmission apparatus.
Conventionally, when a transmission apparatus is connected to a wireless network for screen sharing, the transmission apparatus displays a result of searching for reception apparatuses, and the user selects a reception apparatus from the search result, thereby determining the reception apparatus with which a screen is to be shared. Some reception apparatuses establish a wireless network connection to the transmission apparatus without any user operation. When the transmission apparatus shares a screen with such reception apparatus via a wireless network, the user cannot confirm in advance, on the screen of the transmission apparatus, whether an image is to be transmitted to a selected reception apparatus. Consequently, if the user erroneously selects a reception apparatus with which a screen is to be shared, a shared image may be transmitted to the reception apparatus undesirable for the user.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2011-118243 and 2003-069923 do not propose any method of confirming whether a screen transmission destination apparatus is correct, when a wireless network connection is established by an authentication method that uses no password.